Tohru, Watch This!
by Tyler Song
Summary: Momiji wants to show Tohru something on the internet. No, it's nothing bad. If it was, this would be a higher rating. No pairings!


**This is a spur of the moment story. The idea popped into my head while I was watching the video! Mostly, I just wanna write out Kyo's reaction to this! Tohru's too! And who better to introduce them to it than little Momiji? He'd be into this kinda thing, right? I don't own Fruits Basket or the song in this story (be thankful). And now, without further adieu, **_**Tohru, Watch This!**_

"I can't wait to show it to you, Tohru! You're gonna love it!" Momiji-kun said cheerfully. I smiled at him. "I can't, either. It sounds exciting! Would you like me to make you dinner once we get home?" I asked. The little bunny bounced. "Yes! Yes!" he cheered. Maybe I should back up. Earlier today, Momiji-kun came up to me at school and said he wanted to show me something. And, much to Kyo-kun's dismay, he ended up coming home with us. Said Kyo-kun was actually hanging in the back, sulking. "Stupid rabbit, inviting himself over again." he mumbled. Momiji-kun's hair was still a little ruffled from where Kyo-kun noogied him again. I felt a little guilty. I knew Kyo-kun didn't want him over, but Momiji-kun was so excited that I couldn't refuse! He continued to talk about it all day, but he still wouldn't tell me what it was. He said it was a secret.

Momiji-kun let out a delighted gasp as the house came in site. "There it is!" he cried. "C'mon, Tohru! We're almost there!" He grabbed my wrist and took off, me flailing behind him. "HEY, YA DUMB RABBIT! LET GO OF HER!" I heard Kyo-kun roar, running after us with enough speed to have dust trailing behind him.

We barged through the front door, our shoes falling off our feet. Kyo-kun had to stop so he could get his off by hand. Momiji-kun dragged me down the hall and burst into Shigure-san's office. "Guten Abend, Shii-chan! I need the computer!" Shigure-san looked surprised. "Huh? What do you need it fo—" Without waiting for a response, Momiji-kun let go of my wrist and shoved him out of the chair. "SHIGURE-SAN!" I cried. "Are you okay!" The only response I got form him was a twitch. Mean while, the little rabbit was happily typing away. "There it is! Come sit, Tohru!" He stood up and patted the chair. I hesitantly walked over and sat, looking very worriedly at Shigure-san as he continued to twitch. Momiji-kun clicked something with the mouse and I heard music begin to play. It was light and playful. I smiled and began to sway. Then I heard the first lyric.

"_Trooooloololooo! Trololoooolooooloooloo!_"

I froze. What? I looked at the screen. The background was yellow and there was a black, swirly fence. Suddenly, a very creepy looking man came out from behind it and opened his mouth.

"_Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, ye ya ye, ye ya ye! Ho ho ho ho ho!_"

I could only gape at the video in front of me, Momiji-kun smiling the whole time. Kyo-kun came to a screeching halt in the door way. "There you are!" he yelled. "What in the world were you thinking, you stupid –" He stopped short as the song continued and blinked. "What the ***bell!*** is that?" he asked, walking over to the computer to get a better view. "It's called the Trololo song!" Momiji-kun chirped. "It's a video from Russia, and it's one of the most popular on the internet!"

"_TROOOOLOLOOO! Ho ho hoooo hooooo hooo hooo!_"

I could practically see Kyo-kun's cat ears flatten against his head out of the corner of my eye. It was so weird . . . but I couldn't look away! At some point, Shigure-san had gotten up off the floor, mesmerized by the foreign video as well. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and headed for the study. Yuki-kun was rubbing his eyes. "What is all this racket?" he sighed. "I'm trying to study upstairs!" He stopped dead in his tracks, just like Kyo-kun did. "What are you watching?" he asked, dead-pan. "The Trololo song! Wanna join us?" Momiji offered. Everyone else too absorbed in the viral video. '_Turn back, Yuki-kun! Before it's too late!_' Unfortunately, Yuki-kun couldn't read minds and came over anyway.

"_YA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

We all cringed at the high-pitch of his voice. How long is this video, anyway? "Hey, rabbit. How long is the frickin' video?" Kyo-kun growled. Momiji-kun smiled sweetly at him. "Two minutes and forty-two seconds!" he chirped. No one said a word at first. The only thing that could be heard was the _lalala_'s of the man on the computer. Then the snap of Kyo-kun's patience. He flipped the desk over wit ha mighty war cry, sending the computer flying across the room. It crashed into the wall and broke apart on the floor. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he roared. "THIS IS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" We all looked at him in shock while he stood there huffing and panting from his rage. Eventually, he calmed down. Shigure-san pointed to him.

"You know you owe me a new computer, right?"

"WHAT?"

"Way ta go, you stupid cat."

"Shaddap, ya ***dumb!*** rat!"

"How did you like it, Tohru?"

"Oh! Well, um, uh, i-it was fun!"

"Well, Kyo, you might as well start cleaning up."

"Why the ***bell!*** do I gotta do it?"

"'Cause you broke it."

"GAAH! This is your fault, you rat!"

"How is this _my _fault?"

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"Say, Tohru. How about some dinner?"

"Oh! O-Okay!"

**P.S. I **_**love**_** the Trololo song! I want it to be my ring tone SO BAD! XD So how'd I do? This is obviously during the time after the onsen or something. Not later in the series. Of the manga. Kyo and Yuki don't fight as much as they go through the manga series. Anyway, if you haven't heard this song, it really is called the Trololo song, and you REALLY need to check it out! Please feel free to review! Ciao for now! ^3^**


End file.
